Memory
by Akoto3725
Summary: A One-Shot about Blooms conversation with Flora after Valtor was defeated.


Raindrops flowed down the window, others kept drumming on it in a continuous rhythm. Dark clouds enclosed the school so you could think the night had already dawned.

I sat on the floor next to the glass door leading to the balcony, and slowly moved my forefinger over its cool surface, tracing the paths of single raindrops. It was raining for days, incessantly.  
While all students, including Stella, get upset about the weather, it was totally fine for me. Actually it was quite fitting my mood in the last two weeks.

Two weeks already…

The door opened with a click and someone entered the room. I didn't feel the need to look up, I already could imagine who it was. Steps drew closer, than the person stood still right next to me.

„So, here you are. I've been searching you everywhere."

I stopped my activity and finally looked up. Warm, friendly eyes met mine. I looked at the window again.

„I've been here all day long", I murmured.

Flora sighed, then sat down in front of me, giving me a concerned look.  
„ Bloom, in the last time you really shut us out. Did something happen?"

Oh yes, something did happen. But of course I couldn't say that out loud. I couldn't tell anyone if I didn't want to get rid of my hero image, as if it had never existed. It'd be gone. Just like him.

This is why I shook my head trying to form a smile. "No, no, it's nothing, Flora. Please don't worry about me."

She raised a brow, definitely not convinced „Sure?"

No.

I should've rather nodded, left it at that. She would have probably gone away without any more asking. I know, I really shouldn't have done it, but Flora was by far the most understanding person, I have met in my life. Also there was something telling me she wouldn't tell other peoples secrets, no matter how great or bad. And now after one year of this whole big drama I really was sick of being on my own. I needed someone to comfort me, to simply be there for me, otherwise I thought I'd drown in my own feelings. And that someone was definitely not Sky.

So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "No", I sighed. I felt her hand enclosing mine and opened my eyes again.

„Tell me. What's the matter?" It sounded not at all forcing as she said it.  
„ It… it is a long story and I honestly don't know where to start", I admitted  
Flora remained silent and waited patiently for me to continue. What I admired about Flora was her patience and the fact that she never urged someone in any way.

I inhaled deeply. „ I broke up with Sky!", I blurted out. My friend looked at me in shock and even I was surprised by myself. I originally planned to inflict it carefully on her, but anyway there was no way back now.

„But why? You really worked well together and you've always been happy with him. I don't wanna sound like Stella, but you were the PERFECT couple…"

„ I know, Flo, I know. I just…" I paused a while to find the right words. „ „ I love him, but it's not the same as it was. What I want to say is I'm not in love with him anymore. Don't get me wrong he did nothing wrong. He's such a great guy, always has been there for me and so on. It's actually just me. I don't deserve him. He needs someone who loves him and who's willing to spend the rest of their life by his side."

„ But I thought this was exactly what you planned to do!"

I sadly shook my head. „I probably did, back then. It's different now. I don't want him to commit himself to me."

The fairy of nature carefully considered my face. „You love someone else." She gave me that knowledgeable look. It felt like a stab in the heart which made me turn away and face the window again. The rain has grown stronger and the amount of raindrops that pattered against the window was steadily increasing. "Is it really that obvious?", I whispered.

„ It's the only explanation for this sudden change between you and Sky." She paused for a second. "Does he know?"

„ That I love someone else? No" I answered honestly.

„ Are you planning to tell him?"

I simply shook my head.

For a moment the silence dominated. „When did you notice the change of your feelings?"

I frowned trying to remember. I could say that it has started at the Millenium Ball on Eraklyon, after Sky thought I was a witch and attacked me. Of course that was quite a shock for me back then, but afterwards it became clear to me that it didn't bother me as much as it should have. No it was way before…

„ It started, I think, a year ago, but I didn't realize it until the Millenium Ball."

She slowly nodded. „ Did you tell the other one? That you love him?"

I bursted into laughter but it rather seemed weak and desperate. „Oh no. No, I never told him. And even if I ever wanted to, I missed my chance by now."

You could literally see the wheels in her head turning. "He's gone?"

I bit my lip and looked down. „Yes", I whispered.

She pressed my hand, full of compassion. „How long?"

„ T-two weeks…"

She frowned and let go of my hand. "Bloom, two weeks ago we defeated…" I saw the enlightenment flashing her eyes before she gave me an unbelieving look.

I laughed awkwardly „ It's mad, isn't it? Of all the people…" I didn't finish the sentence but we both knew what I would have said anyway.

„ But… how?", was the only thing she managed to say.

I smiled lightly. „ Just as it normally works. It just happened."

Flora leaned back, her head placed against the wall, facing the ceiling. I had to admit that it was really a good sign that she didn't faint in shock or got mad at me, giving me a two hours speech about how wrong this was (though I had to admit that neither of those features fit Flora). But what really made me unsure is the fact that she did not at all show any emotions.

„ Please, just say something!", I begged, when I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

She gave me a look of surprise, as if she forgot I was there. Then she sighed. "What am I supposed to say? I'm not mad… rather surprised. I just wouldn't have expected such. Especially not from you…"

„I know. I guess no one did." I pulled my legs towards my body, placing my head on them.

„ Who else knows?"

„ Just you."

She faced me again. „Bloom, may I ask you a question and you will answer it truthfuly?"

I nodded and raised myself.

„ If you were developing such feelings for him the entire time, why did you destroy him?" She avoided his name for a purpose.

I felt my insides cramp and had to fight the upcoming tears. I lead my glance towards the streaming rain, somewhere in the distance I heard the thunder rumble.

„ I… I tried telling myself that it was the best at that moment… for everyone. Anyway, that is what I was expected to do and what would other people think if I wouldn't have? One way or another, it is not as if he would've stopped, I couldn't have changed anything…"

„ Oh Bloom!" She put her hand on my arm. „It might be true that that's what people expected you to do and in my opinion even that was way too much to ask for, but this does not at all mean that other people decide for you!"

„ I know! I realised it in the last moment. Do you understand? I tried changing the spell and I got the feeling, I managed to do so!"

„ And?"

I shook my head. „No. Nothing.", I answered additionally.

I felt her removing her hand, just to pull me close ad hug me. While I attempted to suppress my sobbing, I shook so hard I gave it up and let it all out, as so often in the past two weeks.

Flora pulled me even closer „Sshh, Bloom, you will get over it. You will get over it", she murmured, consolingly stroking my back. "Someday."

Someday… I think we both knew that this day would not be too soon, probably it would never come. I only knew that I did the right thing by revealing my secret to Flora, because I could be sure that even my darkest secrets would remain secret. If I only told her earlier…

Later that night I stood on the balcony. It stopped raining and even though it was really fresh and I stood there in my not that warming pyjama, I didn't feel the cold. I knew that if I remained standing here I'd probably wake up with a cold the next day, but at this moment, in the depths of my heart I could not care less.

After sitting there, talking with Flora for hours, I felt better. It was a relief for me to let out, what bothered me the whole year, it was like a big weight was removed from my shoulders…

But it would not bring him back either.

To be honest, I didn't have a clue how to carry on. I will probably have to finish school and then… then I will start searching my parents by birth. After all this is what I was expected to and of course it was also what I wanted to.

Talking about Sky, our break up was still fresh and I was incredibly sorry breaking his heart. But he deserved someone honest, I couldn't let him live a life full of lies. Anyway I knew he wouldn't be that easily give up on me. But my place was not among the side of the king of Eraklyon. A fact that I realized lately, but still at the right time to avoid further mistakes.

But there was one mistake, I could not straighten out. I really wonder how I could be that blind all the time.

I looked up to the sky where the stars sparkled upon me. You can not straighten up every mistake. But you can learn from them. Next time, I won't let this happen…

There is no next time, Bloom.

„ What would you say to this, Valtor?" I whispered.

As expected, there was no answer coming back.

**A/N: So this is my first OS. Also a huge shoutout to LaurieSparx who translated everything. I can't even say how grateful I am for your hard work, girl! Thank you so much!**


End file.
